Pokèmon, My Tunod Adventure
by SaiyanWarlordX
Summary: Finally, it's time to start a journey! Based of the famous Pokèmon hack, Pokèmon Glazed, Bosten Lamb, a 15 year old boy is starting out his journey to be the best Pokèmon Master in every region in history, but when he expects a normal journey, haha! Normal! Like Ash, he has an unnatural starter, only it's a Riolu. With a vengeful Pikachu, and Team Fusion who plans on catching Mew!


Hey, what's up guys? My name, is Bosten Lamb. First off, before I begin the story, let me tell you a little bit about myself. I did not plan on being a Pokèmon trainer, that's the reason I'm starting out much later for a journey than others in my region. Originally, kids start out a 12, but I am starting out at 15, the reason I'm deciding to do this is because I've been told I had potential. I've done many simulations, I know the best teams to have, and for some reason I connect with random Pokèmon quickly and easily. I never planned to be a trainer, but when Professor Willow called me up, saying he may have some choices I want, and kept saying how I may just have a great future in the world. This is not the only reason, but when I was a young child, a certain Pokèmon saved my life, however, that is a story for another time. So, now that you know a bit about me, you might as well have an image of me. I'm 5,10" 230 pounds, yeah I know, I need to lose some weight, don't remind me. I have longish black hair, hair darker then the blackest of nights. I have brown eyes, and light brown skin. I was adopted by my parents, and this WHOLE region seems to have no one else my skin color, which kind of makes it cool, me being one of a kind. And, even though I have some weight, I got a good deal of muscle behind it. I said I had a little weight, I never said I was fat. Not only this, but I am quite a fighter, a wrestler for 8 years, martial arts for 4. I know how to protect myself, well, now that we have introductions out of the way, let's start my journey off... It was 10:00 P.M. I still couldn't get to sleep. I put a pillow over my eyes, to see if that would help, and it was a whole lot of nope. "Ugh, come on brain, just a few hours of sleep." I take the pillow off my face and turn on my side. "This isn't working, I'm to excited for tomorrow. Who wouldn't be though? Well, I might as well think of who I'm gonna pick tomorrow then..." I close my eyes and imagine the three starters. First in my mind was Piplup. See, my region is Tunod, but our region has a massive mix of Pokèmon all over the world, which makes us not limited. And Professor Willow has chosen Sinnoh Starters for beginning trainers. "Well, Piplup, a water type would be easy to raise, not many weaknesses, and an Empoleon would dish some damage, but if it were against an electric type, water and steel... No thanks, that's an accident waiting to happen. Turtwig? Well, that would be an ideal choice fo a beginner, not as much training, and Torterra would be an unforgiving opponent, but against a bug, and especially a fire, he'd be finished before he got to show off his strength. And then, we have Chimchar, a challenge to raise, but with how strong he'd be, and also a mixture of fighting, especially with Infernape, he'd be very important as a first choice. Okay, I got it, fastest and toughest, I've got my choice figure out. Great!" I close my eyes, and feel more peaceful, I've got my pick, now all I have to do is rest... I finally drift off.

*In My Sleep*

I opened my eyes to find myself... Not in my room... I stand up and look around. I was outdoors, not only that, but I didn't even recognize this place. I start walking around, looking around for anyone, just then, I saw a man. "Hey! Sir!" I yelled over to him, he looked at me, and immediately had a worried expression. He ran over to me. "W... What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked frantically. "I have no clue, I was in my bed sleeping, and now I'm here, what's going on? Who are you?" I told him. "Uh, I wasn't expecting anyone to come... Look, I'll take you back, then explain the best I can, alright?" I had to give him a, "Dude, you're freaking crazy." look. "Look, you don't need to be worried. I'll take you right now." He put his hand on my forehead and all of a sudden a sharp pain went through my head, I started to get dizzy, then everything went white. After a few minutes, the dizziness and pain went away. Soon the whiteness cleared up too, and I saw I was back in my room. "This is the place I presume?" He asked. "Uh, yeah.. Okay, where was I at? Who are you? What just happened? And please tell me I wasn't drugged." I replied to him with those questions. "First off, you weren't drugged. Second off, somehow you managed to slip from your universe to mine, and since you've done it once, you more than likely will do it again. Luckily for you, I was near, or there would've been trouble. Erg, I'm sorry, I'll explain the rest to you later somehow, be careful, you may slip in my universe again. I must go now. Bye." And in a flashing white light, he was gone.

*The Next Morning*

Well, that was weird. I look at the time. "7:19? I some time before I need to see the professor." I head to my bathroom, get a shower, brush my teeth then get dressed. I put a a red shirt, a leather jacket over it, blue jeans, I slip on some black socks and my black running shoes. I head into the bathroom one more time. I start doing my hair. I separate my bangs in the middle, and let the hair on the back of my neck curl up. The side of my hair are always trimmed short because they curl up so much. I thin out my hair, run some hairspray in it, then grab my pack and throw it over my back. I already packed everything I need for my journey. I look at the clock again. "10:30? That's still a bit of time from 12:00, I might as well say goodbye to everyone in my hometown." I walk out my door onto the outside world, looking at the sun, seeing the new day. (Yes, that's how my house is, don't judge it. I walk down the stairs and head into the front door of my house, about to grab some breakfast and say goodbye to my parents. My mom and dad head out the door. "Oh Bosten, me and your dad were going to the store to grab a few things, Oh, and Professor Willow said to meet him at his lab ay noon, so don't be late. She handed me a breakfast burrito. "Okay. We'll see you in a bit, bye." I nod. "See ya later." They walk off into town. I go and visit with the town people, they all tell me good luck. I go to one guy, standing in front of the statue that shows the starters, he told me Willow was giving away 5 Pokèmon away today! I couldn't believe it, and I got the first pick! I asked him if he knew the other two, and he said he had no idea. Then he said to go talk to Anna, she should know. I've known her for a while, hell, I'm the one who first taught her about Pokèmon, yeah, I'm kind of a tutor, what's wrong with that? Anyway's, I went over and she told me the first 3, then the next two. "The first is Shinx, it's an electric type that intimidates others. And the last is a really rare Pokèmon, it was brought over from the Sinnoh region, only two were ever seen here. It's a Riolu, a very amazing Pokèmon, it evolves into Lucario at max happiness." This got my attention. "Riolu? Lucario? Wait, that was..." A flashback of me when I was little, running through the woods, hearing the howls of a Zororak as it chased me down a forest, I tripped and landed on my ankle wrong. "Agh!" I yelled in pain. I saw the monstrous pokemon, its teeth bared, it was growling. "Zor... Zoro..." It said, its eyes glowing in the night. It brung back a claw, and the claw began to glow red, just when it swiped, a Pokémon silhouette appears, the darkened Pokèmon. Stopped the Zororaks attack with its palm with ease. I recognized the shadow of the Pokemon, my hero, Lucario. I snapped back to reality, that memory made me change my mind quickly. My new Pokèmon I choose as my starter, shall be Riolu. It's 12:00 now, I head over to Willows lab. I say hi to the scientists, and look at the machine full of Pokeballs. Sure enough, there were five.

Professor Willow spoke. "Ah, there you are Bosten, I was afraid you might not show. Well, now that you have your Pokèmon trainer license, therefore I will give you your first pokemon. Choose carefully out of these five, for who you choose shall be your best friend. "Hmm, I've already got an idea who to pick." I grabbed the pokeball marked with Riolu's picture. "Riolu, I you're now my starter!" I press the pokeball button and throw it, and Riolu comes shot out of the pokeball, looking excited, it landed on its knees and one hand,he looked up. "Ri!" He said happily. "So, Riolu, huh? A very nice choice, I always admired that Pokèmon. Now, because I do not have any, I cannot give you a Pokèdex, but my friend The Inventor has made many, see him for your Pokèdex." I nodded. "Right. Let's go Riolu." He nodded. "Ri!" he said happily, following. My best choice was definitely getting Riolu, I may be an older starting trainer, but I'll make up for it. I'll finish every region's Pokèdex,and defeat every regions champion! Becoming a Pokèmon master above all others, I'll train until we have reached perfection. And if perfection isn't attainable, then we'll just keep training. I will be the best Pokèmon Master in history, and no one will stand in my way. I promise this to everyone reading this, and especially to Riolu.


End file.
